Forever Yours
by iluvwitch
Summary: Fred Weasley short but sweet romance rated T for swearing I think, wrote it ages ago with my OC. Enjoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Izzy lay in her bed listening to her friends swarming around the room like the busy bees they were. They all thought she was asleep but it wasn't exactly hard to fool them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the shouts started and Izzy pretended to be sleepy for their amusement then sat up quickly with a huge smile on her face. Saskia, Sophie and Alice sat on her bed with three very carefully wrapped presents and hyper faces.

"Oh thank you guys" Izzy exclaimed hugging her friends.

"Don't mention it darlin" Alice laughed as Izzy grabbed her presents. Tearing through the paper like an animal she found that her friends had bought her a large range of sweets from Hogsmeade, a cute bright pink set of woollen gloves, scarf and hat and lastly a new set of paints and brushes for her artwork. Izzy thanked them all for their lovely presents and quickly got dressed then headed down to the common room. Unfortunately it was a Monday so Izzy still had lessons but she soon forgot this when she was bombarded with screams and shouts from all her friends.

Kate, Ann Marie, Eliza and Lucy had been waiting for her with devilish grins on their faces.

"What are you smiling about? And where are my presents?" Izzy looked suspiciously at everyone who just giggled in return.

"You can't open them until this evening" Eliza sniggered back. With this they all headed down to breakfast complementing Izzy on her new woolen wear. Normally Izzy would have felt silly but just as on every other birthday she'd had it was winter.

"Nice hat Hartwell" Izzy heard the shouts of two very familiar redheads as they grabbed her by both arms and carried her down the halls.

"And where may I ask are we going?" she laughed as they passed the great hall and ran out onto the grass with her still suspended between them.

"Look up" Fred smiled down at her as her feet touched the ground. Izzy stared up at the beautiful morning sky and there between the trees where the words

"Happy Birthday Izzy x" written in gold dust. As she beamed up at it she felt the boys kiss either cheek and she blushed a deep pink.

"It's lovely, thank you" Izzy turned back to them and practically throttled them with her hug. "Oh that's not all Miss Hartwell" George smiled down at her and winked at Fred who in turn desperately rummaged through his pockets and eventually pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a tiny scarlet jewel in the centre. Izzy gasped at it as he slid it onto her dainty finger, the only thing about her which was dainty, and exclaimed

"Fred, George how did you afford this?" She stared at them both in turn then at their shabby handed down clothes.

"No I can't except it" she gazed at the ring wistfully before wriggling it off her finger only to have Fred put it back on.

"Yes you shall, it was nothing honestly" he grinned at her and she could not stop herself. She grabbed their fiery red heads and hugged them to her once again.

"I'll never take it off" she whispered into their foreheads and felt their smiles widen.

The day went considerably fast for Izzy and as the lessons finished and when the evening came she and her friends sat in the common room with more presents. Her parents had written and said that they would give her present when she came home for Christmas which made her sad until her little get-together.

"This is a present from all of us" Kate sniggered as Izzy looked confused at the badly wrapped package on her lap. As she opened it she saw several bottles of fire whiskey fall out and a new set of lingerie, a bright pink neon colour.

"Now that you're seventeen you'll need them" Saskia winked and Izzy roared with laughter at the absurdity of it all.

"Try it on then" they giggled and Izzy quickly glanced around the empty common room then quickly hopped into the corner of the room and took off her t-shirt. She had just got the new bra on when she heard the door open. She turned to see Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing in the entrance all staring at her chest.

"Are we a little early for the party" Hermione said disapprovingly as Izzy quickly slipped her t-shirt back on.

"Sorry guys it was a present from the girls" Izzy cringed just glad that she hadn't decided to try on the matching underwear.

"Oh fire whiskey" George quickly snapped out of it and sat down next the girls, everyone following his lead.

"It's only Monday" Ron looked a little unsure and so did Harry. "But it's a birthday, we shall drink a toast" Fred assured them with a sly glance at Izzy.

"A toast" George announced and everyone took a glass "to Izzy, a true friend with amazing taste in bras" and at this they gulped down the whisky.

"Ok everybody you know the game" Lee laughed excitedly at this took all the boys aside and returned with a sack full of strange objects.

"Oh no not seven minutes in heaven" Eliza complained looking towards the little cupboard in disgust.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Hermione scolded. "OK then Hermione perhaps you would like to go first" Izzy suggested and everyone cheered.

"Fine I will" the girl snapped even though they were very good friends. She quickly plunged her hand into the sack and brought out a chess piece and immediately blushed as she knew exactly whom it belonged to. She and Ron stumbled into the cupboard together making everyone chuckle.

Whilst they were gone everyone took another few shots of fire whiskey especially Fred and George who were already a little tipsy. Eventually the couple emerged from the cupboard looking slightly ruffled and ten times more embarrassed than before.

"Ok it's the birthday girl's turn now" Lee sniggered trying not to burst at Izzy's horrified face. She quickly gulped down the last of her whiskey and went to pick something from the sack but Lee refused.

"No we shall get someone else to do it, we don't want any more cheating" he raised his eyebrows at Hermione. Izzy already being reasonably intoxicated simply shrugged her shoulders and headed into the cupboard. Within moments someone was in there with her.

"Hic" she hiccupped then heard a familiar laugh. "So it is Fred I am looking for is it" she groped the air in search for the boy. Then she felt him and even with slight tipsiness she felt sparks shoot through her body. "Why are you so quiet Fred?" she whispered and suddenly she felt his lips come crashing down on hers. She was so incredibly surprised by this that she went stumbling backwards still clinging to Fred's shirt and they both fell abruptly through the door.

"Oh Fred you're so romantic" Izzy cackled on the floor but he did not seem to find any of it funny and turned to go to the boys dorm. "Fred" George called after him then followed, Izzy still roaring with laughter like a madman. The girls only just about managed to get her up to bed as she passed out only moments after her fits of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy woke the next morning with a splitting headache and found that she was alone in her dorm. She checked the clock to see that it was half ten and would have panicked but instead suddenly felt the strong urge to throw up. _Wow I must have drunk a lot more than I intended to last night _she thought to herself as she leaned over the toilet seat. Once sure that there was nothing left she realised that she was wearing only her jeans and bra.

_This cannot be a good sign. _She stumbled around the room gulping down water and trying to recollect what happened the previous night. She remembered Hermione and Ron and something to do with a cupboard.

_Hhhm how very mysterious._ She took a long bath, not trusting herself with a shower and came out to see it was now nearly twelve. She quickly threw on her robs and tied her waist length brown hair into a messy bun before heading down for an early lunch.

Aimlessly wondering down the corridors she looked at the paintings on the walls not noticing whom she was about to bump into.

"Hey Hartwell, looks like someone had a good time last night" Malfoy looked slyly at her. Isabella did not like Draco Malfoy. In her experience he was not terribly pleasant but she did not lose her temper easily especially with her enemies.

"Good morning Draco and yes I did have a wonderful time, thank you for asking" she gave a polite smile back. He scowled at this, not intent with her docile response. At this he practically threw himself at her and she was quite surprised to find he was reasonably strong.

"Oh Malfoy I don't think you want to do this" she warned him but he just sniggered. Out of the corner of her eye Izzy could have sworn she saw a flash of red hair but she ignored it as Malfoy's face got closer to hers. Almost like a reflex her knee shot up and he went crashing down.

"Bye Malfoy" she giggled as she walked away fixing her skirt as she went.

She soon came to the hall and saw her friends all sitting together as usual except they all looked as if they hadn't slept a wink especially Fred.

"Hey guys you wouldn't believe who I just bumped into" she grinned.

"Oh I think we would" Fred muttered miserably under his breath and abruptly got up.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Izzy raised an eyebrow at him wondering what it was she'd done wrong.

"I don't want to hear about your snog-fest with Malfoy if you must know" he spat and at there was a loud "EEEEEEWWW" from everyone at the table.

"What are you talking about Fred?" Izzy was too tired for this and sat down between her friends. As if taking this as his queue to go, Fred stormed off his face as red as his hair.

"Nice going Izzy, you handled that one well" George said sarcastically and very out of character. He too pushed past her and left.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" Izzy tried to laugh it off.

"Wait so what actually happened with Malfoy" Harry looked disgusted at the thought. "He came at me so I kicked him in his bloody pureblood family jewels" Izzy announced triumphantly and at this everyone burst out laughing.

Izzy spent the rest of the day pretending she was fine but really her heart was broken and her spirit low. Fred and George had never been angry with her before. Not really angry. So many times that day she almost burst into tears at the thought of them. What had she done that had made them do this to her? She felt her eyes well up once more as she twisted the ring on her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Yule Ball". Izzy looked up from her hand which she had been doodling on during assembly.

"What did he say?" she whispered to Alice who sat beside her and who shrugged her shoulders in response.

Izzy soon found out all about it when she sat with the rest of her house watching Professor McGonagall dance with Ron only just restraining her laughter.

"So who are you planning on going with?" Saskia looked at Izzy with suspicious eyes causing Izzy to momentarily splutter with laughter making Professor McGonagall's head snap round like an elastic band.

"Miss Hartwell if you find it so funny perhaps you would like to join in" she snapped. Pulling a face of despair, Izzy groaned and got up.

"But Professor I have no one to dance with" Izzy pointed out in a drawling tone. "Err, Fred dance with Miss Hartwell". Izzy face went cold and bitter when she saw Fred's laughing manner go to one of grumpiness and misery. _Stupid ginger git _Izzy thought to herself as she joined him in the middle of the room. They hadn't spoken since Tuesday and the Malfoy incident because Fred had not apologised and was constantly avoiding her.

"Fred we need to talk" Izzy hated that line but it would have to do as she stumbled around the dance floor.

"Really?" he replied sarcastically and Izzy frowned even more.

"See this what I'm talking about, why are you acting like such a Slytherin? Whatever I did I'm sorry ok? I'll make it up to you" she gave a weak smile and looked into those playful blue eyes that looked reluctant to forgive her.

"That's the thing" he hissed making up his mind, "you're too forgiving for Merlin's sake and you haven't even done anything wrong". He looked so frustrated and angry it made Izzy's heart cry out and her eyes started watering.

"Fred why can't you be my friend again?" she said in less than a whisper, her lip trembling, "I miss you and George. Especially you. I feel like I haven't laughed in a year but all you can ever think about is yourself" and with that she quickly dashed out the room her eyes streaming. _What's happening to me?_

She sat in the girls' toilets whimpering softly to herself feeling like a complete utter idiot.

"Izzy?"she looked up to see Hermione standing there looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh hey Mione, sorry you just caught me at a bad moment" Izzy spluttered wiping her bloodshot eyes. Hermione sat next to her and put a petit arm around her trembling body.

"Trust me I know how you feel. I've had to deal with Ron being like that for years" she smiled softly and Izzy could not help but giggle.

"Come on" Izzy took a deep breath and got up, back to her usual self. "Let's get back in there and show them who's boss" she winked at Hermione who smiled broadly back. _At least some people are easy to please_ Izzy thought to herself as they entered the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izzy sat quietly in the common room reading a book next to the fire and occasionally checking the door. She had waited practically all evening for the twins to come back from their mysterious adventures and asked Lee multiple times but he nor anyone else seemed to know where they were. It was late and her eyes dropped more at every page she turned. _Maybe I should just rest my eyes for a moment _she thought to herself as she lay down on the sofa before placing her book on the floor. Within moments she was sleeping like a baby.

She woke up a few hours later to hear the heavy breathing of two people perfectly in sync and smiled to herself as she peeked open one eye to see George sitting on the floor beside her and Fred hugging her to him. They're clothes where both damp after being in the rain for Merlin knows how long and they're breath smelled like Honeydukes. As she rested her head back onto Fred's chest, the same thought resounded in her mind. _This is where I belong_. And with that sweet blissful thought she drifted back into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"IZZY!" there was a shout from above Izzy's throbbing head and she looked up to see her three roommates crowded around her and the twins.

"Where were you last night? We have been seriously worried" Sophie exclaimed dramatically.

"Where do you think Sophie?" Izzy sighed then looked at both the twins who still seemed to be fast asleep.

"You were with these two?" Alice gave an exasperated face.

"No I was waiting here for them, like I told you I would be and it got pretty late so I kinda dropped off and … just woke up like this" she trailed to a stop. Saskia raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at her embarrassed face.

"And nothing happened?" she sounded unconvinced. Izzy shook her head in response before the girls left and went down to breakfast.

Izzy was just getting up when she felt Fred's arms become tighter around her and she realised he had been awake the whole time.

"Fred Weasley you let me go right now" she laughed and kicked her legs in the air but he only pulled her in more.

"You're not going anywhere Miss Hartwell" George grinned then jumped onto her legs and helping Fred to hold her down.

"You'll never get away with this you fiends!" Izzy play acted and struggled from their grasp, landing on the floor with bump and giggling with pleasure.

"I suppose I'm forgiven then" Izzy smiled as the boys helped her up.

"I suppose you are" George chuckled, winking at Fred.

"OH yeah" Fred suddenly started and seemed to be getting ready to tell Izzy something when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh BOLLOCKS" Izzy burst out making the whole common room erupt with laughter except Fred.

"But Izzy I need to tell you something" he shouted after her as she sprinted down the corridor.

Quickly turning a corner Izzy bumped into Angelina Johnson who seemed nice enough but Izzy just didn't like the way she looked at Fred and George. I mean for Merlin sake, you can only have one of them.

"Oh sorry Ang" Izzy stumbled back momentarily dazed. Angelina only muttered something in response. Well that was it, Izzy quickly mumbled something under her breath and as soon as the words left her mouth, Angelina had turned into a tiny little lizard and fell to the floor. Checking the corridor was clear Izzy quickly rushed into the girls bathrooms.

"Toilet, toilet, toilet" she squeaked as she quickly locked herself into a cubicle.

Coming out of the toilet Izzy checked the mirror and quickly fixed her hair. _That's better. _She idly walked back to the common room feeling strangely high spirited. _Now was that just because Angelina was now a lizard or because of some other reason?_

Walking into the common room Izzy was surprised to see Angelina surrounded by a bunch of other Gryffindors who tried to comfort her whilst she cried into her palms. _Wow._ Izzy carefully stepped back out of the common room and rushed down the corridor, heading for the library. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a squeak of fright then turned round. She pulled a face as she saw Fred frowning down at her and there was a long pause, each one waiting for the other.

"Can I help you Fred?" Izzy smiled innocently to which his face went red with what looked like anger but she couldn't be sure.

"Ang told me what you did" he replied sternly and Izzy gave a nervous giggle.

"Well it was only a joke, right? I mean you prank people all the time" Izzy pointed out.

"Yea but I wouldn't call yours a prank; I mean it's practically bullying" he finished still fuming.

"What is this about?" Izzy snapped impatiently.

"You cannot just turn people into lizards then leave them there Izzy" Fred retorted with force.

"For Merlin's sake, haven't I forgiven you for all the times that you've hurt me or my friends" she paused and Fred did not object, "So why can't you let this one little thing go?"

"Because I want to know why you did it" he didn't back down. "I don't know, I felt like a laugh, I thought it would be funny, take your pick, and then fuck off back to your princess" Izzy stormed off but he grabbed her hand before she had gone any further than a few steps.

"Is that what this is about?" he smirked and Izzy slapped his hand away.

"Bastard" she mumbled under her breath as she headed forcefully towards the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Izzy stomped angrily down the hill that led to Hagrid's garden, after being kicked out of the library for cursing when she had provoked one of the forbidden books.

"Stupid book, stupid Angelina, stupid Fred; stupid, stupid Izzy" she murmured under her breath as she kicked a rock across the grass in irritation.

"Hey, Miss Hartwell" Hagrid's voice came booming over to her and she turned to see the giant man waving to her. "Intended to give you this package at breakfast Miss, but found you were not there" he handed her a large parcel with her name written beautifully on the front.

"What is it?" Izzy looked suspicious as she only just managed to hold it up.

"Well, I don't know Miss, I suppose you'll have to open it and find out" Hagrid smiled warmly and she smiled uncertainly back before turning to walk back up the hill.

When she reached the common room she was glad to see Angelina was not there but the twins were and bracing herself, she quickly sprinted past them and up the stairs towards her dorm. She was satisfied to find her room empty and swiftly put down the package and unwrapped it. Inside was a letter and what looked like a present, wrapped in blue crepe paper which was carefully decorated with golden swirls. Opening the letter it read:

To my dearest Goddaughter Isabella,

I write to wish you a wonderful birthday and Merry Christmas. I know it is late and I'm sure you thought I had forgotten but I assure I did not. It was only recently that I heard about the famous Yule Ball is taking place this year and I could not help myself. I hope this little gift will help you on your way to having a fabulous time, as I am certain that there is a young man just waiting for chance to ask you to dance. Do be a good young lady, will you and give everyone my love.

Lots of love

Lillian x

Izzy stared at the letter for a moment before bursting into tears. She had forgotten about that blasted Yule Ball until now. It was tomorrow evening and there wasn't a man in the world who wanted to go with her, let alone dance with her. Carefully unfolding the paper around the gift Izzy gasped in awe. It was simply beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izzy stood in front of the mirror one last time, transfixed by her reflection. She was wearing the dress her Aunt sent her and it was the night of the Yule Ball. The dress was made from deep midnight blue silk with gold embroidery on the bodice and was perfectly fitted to Izzy, cinching at the waist then falling in ripples to the floor. Alice had helped with her hair and it looked lovely, in gentle waves that reached her waist. Some hair was tied back from her face, entwined with delicate forget-me-not flowers and wisps of golden hair escaped slightly, framing her face. She took a deep breath and slipped on the high heeled shoes her Aunt had also sent her and shakily left the room.

Her roommates had got bored of waiting for her and had gone ahead, as Izzy was not sure she had even wanted to go at that point. She didn't really know now. Fred had asked Angelina and Izzy was now the dateless loser. What was the point of even going?

Izzy looked up hopefully as she heard someone whistle and burst out into laughter as she saw George waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look gorgeous, what's the occasion?" he smiled putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It was not my idea trust me and you don't look so bad yourself" Izzy surveyed him with a critical eye before straightening the collar of his shirt.

As if reading her mind he suddenly burst out, "Fred's already at the ball".

"I know" she smiled but her face was saddened.

"Just so you know, I thought what you did to Ang was pretty funny" he nudged her elbow as they walked along the corridor towards the door.

"So did I, until I got a lecture from Mr High and Mighty" Izzy smirked, back to her usual self even though the thought of Fred stung her.

"Are you ready?" George offered her his arm and she took it gratifyingly. As they entered the room a spotlight suddenly appeared and the whole room gradually turned to stare at them in silence. Izzy grinned as she spotted Fred who must have been the last to turn around.

Fred didn't move a muscle as he watched Izzy come down the stairs on the arm of his brother. The spotlight disappeared after a few moments and people started dancing again; everyone but Fred.

"Isabella you look …" Fred trailed off, feeling idiotic. Izzy had so many things to say but every word got stuck in her mouth and before she knew her friends were dragging her off to dance to their favourite song. She was asked to dance a few times before the slow music came on and everyone started to dance with their dates, of which Izzy had none.

She stumbled miserably out into the cold night but took comfort in the fresh and that everyone else was inside not out here feeling sorry for her.

"Hey" there was a voice from behind her but Izzy already knew who it was.

"Hey" she gave a weak smile at just the sight of Fred as he came to stand next to her. "You know you don't have to stay here" Izzy stated after a few moments of silence.

"I know" he grinned and Izzy could not help but smile back. She linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ang is probably waiting for you in there" she pointed out with pain in her voice.

"I haven't danced with her all night; I doubt she wants me now" he gave a light chuckle and Izzy smiled broadly again.

"Well aren't you the charmer" she joked as she stared at the full moon that shone brightly above the trees.

"You look even more beautiful in the moonlight" Fred declared out of nowhere and Izzy suddenly realised he was watching her and she turned her head up to him.

"Really?" her eyes were full of anxiety as he turned to face her and lent his forehead against her own.

"Really, really" his warm breath tickled her face and Izzy could not help but shiver. Taking off his jacket Fred draped it around her shoulders then grinned and stepped back then offered his hand to dance. Izzy gratefully accepted despite her lack of skill when it came to dancing.

"Fred I'm sorry" Izzy finally let her words run free and found she couldn't stop. "I didn't think you cared about Angelina so much and I was jealous alright because … because…" she couldn't finish and her tongue stuck in the back of her throat.

"Because you love me" Fred's grin was larger than ever and his blue eyes sparkled so brightly Izzy almost agreed with him.

"Fred Weasley how dare you assume I …" she pulled back defensively but was cut off.

"You do love me" Fred repeated himself with equal enthusiasm.

"Fred you just ruined the most romantic moment of our lives" Izzy quickly changed the subject.

"You ruined it first" Fred laughed and grabbed her, hugging her to him.

"Say it" he threatened jokingly.

"No, you've ruined the moment and now you'll never know" Izzy smirked teasingly.

"Say it" Fred whined like a child and Izzy turned to face him and they faced each other, nose to nose.

"Fred Weasley, I …" she began but he cut her off with a gentle kiss that left her breathless.

"I'm sorry" he immediately apologised but Izzy was still getting over the adrenaline rush. Not waiting for another moment she pulled him towards her and kissed him so passionately she thought she might have died and gone to heaven. She didn't notice as she ran her hands through his red hair and he held her tightly to him.

Coming up for air Izzy looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled as he looked how she felt. "I love you" she couldn't fight it anymore and he grinned again.

"I love you more" he whispered back, making her feel a million stories high. "I've loved you for so long" he continued longingly and Izzy was surprised as he took her hand but didn't object as he slipped the gold ring off her finger.

"Amor" he whispered and tapped to ring with his wand and immediately an inscription appeared. In beautiful writing it simply read.

Forever yours x


End file.
